Players Gonna Play
by SecretBlackMagic
Summary: Levy, the school's notorious bookworm, and Lucy, the school's notorious peacemaker, are in what they think happy relationships. But that quickly ends in a harsh heartbreak, sending them into the arms of Lucy's cousin Laxus and the Thunder God tribe. Can a certain doll maker and librarian make these two girls smile again?


**(A/N) : This is my second fanfic that is a chapter story. I still have my other story "Lula the Dragon Slayer Wife" going on but this one was made for that one. Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of Players Gonna Play. Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. But I do own my alias and brain that creates this story. (^u^)**

Walking down a friendly neighborhood street on a happy Tuesday afternoon were two high school girls.

They were obvious best friends by how passionate they were about their conversation, hands waving out in the air in exaggerated gestures, and lips continuously producing smiles and giggles. They both wore matching deep blue school girl outfits with a long sleeve collared white shirt under a soft blue vest. Their knee high white socks had two dark blue stripes at the top, white school shoes on their feet.

One girl had a small and slender frame; fair skinned with short, wavy blur hair and a bandana like headband, her eyes a bright shade of hazelnut. The other was taller, a curvy, full figured woman with mid back length golden blonde hair, some hair was pulled to the side in a ponytail, the rest down. Her soft milk chocolate eyes were smiling as she talked about her math classes mess up. Her friend nodded and laughed, also finding it funny.

They calmed down as the two girls rounded the corner, taking the final stretch home, "So Levy-chan how's that recipe of chocolate chip muffins coming along? Did you perfect it yet?"

The shorter girl sighed and looked at the bag in her hand, "No not really. I know how much Gajeel loves chocolate though so I'm still trying my hardest."

The blonde nodded at her friend, dropping a heavy fist into her palm happily, "That's the spirit! And I'll try my hardest to make that spicy chicken Natsu's so in love with. I mean really, how he can like that..."

While Lucy was rambling on about Natsu's weird tastes in food, Levy's eyes had wandered around the peaceful street, landing on a cafe window across from them. She smiled warmly at the thought of enjoying some nice tea and treats. Then the diners caught her eye, wiping that smile off her face.

A teenaged boy with long, spiky black hair sat next to a boy with short spiky pink hair. Each was smirking while nursing a warm cup, talking to the pair of girls across from them. One had a short black hair in a pixie cut while the other had dark brown, shoulder length hair. They were giggling at something.

Levy stopped abruptly, her hand flying out in front of Lucy to stop her. The blonde stopped her rambling in surprise, taken aback by the serious look at Levy's face. Her thin eyebrows were furrowed together, a hard look in her eyes as she squinted at the cafe window across the street with a small frown. Lucy followed her gaze; confused until what she saw made her gasp.

"Is that Gajeel and Natsu? What are they doing with those other girls? Is that a date?"

Levy still glared across the street with an icy gaze, her hand grabbing onto her best friend's sleeve and dragging into a nearby park, sitting on the closest bench. It just so happened to give a view of the cafe but secluded them from being seen behind the wall of tall flowers and bushes. Levy reached into her pocket, pulling out the sleek black phone with the bright blue case. Scrolling down the contacts she found the name she was looking for and pressed call.

Inside the cafe Natsu was laughing with the girls as his buddy chuckled. But then a vibration in his pocket caught his attention, making him pull the phone out and check the screen. He instantly turned his face up at the number, and with a quick excuse, walked off to answer the phone, dragging Natsu with him.

"What the hell is it?"

A surprisingly light and even voice came floating from the other end, 'Gajeel where are you and Natsu? Me and Lucy wanna talk about our date.'

Natsu looked over at Gajeel confused, as if saying 'What date?'

Gajeel merely shook his head, "Look. I don't know who the hell you and this so called Lucy are. I don't know who the hell or how the hell has got you thinking we're dating."

Natsu grabbed the phone and held his ear to the speaker, 'We don't have girlfriends. We've only had one night flings with chicks so if your claim to be our girls you're sadly mistaken. Now leave us alone and go do something with your pathetic ass lives.'

He handed the phone back to Gajeel as he turned to storm back to the table. Sighing, the dark haired man turned back to the phone, hearing a few gasps as if the other person were about to cry, "Don't call this damn number anymore. Delete it and get over it. Whoever you are, you're dead to us, slutty bitches."

He hung up the phone and tossed it back in his pocket before slapping some money on the table and walking out the door with the black haired girl in tow. She blushed as his hand rested on her waist and steered her down the street towards his house.

Across the street on the park bench Levy sat wide eyed staring at the phone and Lucy tearing up, her hands covering her mouth to muffle the sobs. Finally they both broke down, crying together in the corner of the park.

Hours later, the two stumbled into Lucy's house with puffy eyes and runny noses. Closing the door behind them softly, the girls sniffled, kicked off their shoes at the door, and walking up the tall marble staircase. Reaching Lucy's room they sat there in silence, Levy leaning against the door while Lucy sat on the bed, staring at her lap. Neither had spoken on the way home, just dragged their feet with heads hung in emptiness.

The rest of the day inched by in a trance; them having dinner with Loke and Lucy's parents, their bath, and even as they slid under the sheets to sleep. Silent tears moistened both their pillows as the two broken teenagers fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days of school were spent in a lifeless trance for Levy and Lucy. Before long, Friday stood before them, signalling the weekend. Like every Friday night, the group of girls spent the night at one of their houses, rotating in a schedule made by Erza. But with Levy and Lucy so out of it, this came to a surprise when Loke greeted them at the door, seven other girls behind him.

A tall beauty with long, snow white hair jumped forward, leaving her night bag with her sister as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and blunette.

"I LOVE when it's Lucy's turn for sleepover Friday!"

**(A/N) : That was the end of my first chapter. The second one should be here by next weekend, (hopefully). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. Have a good day/night!**

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out **


End file.
